


Lost days

by darkest_ambition



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Bottom Jensen, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Jensen Ackles, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jared, Top Jared, Top Jared/Bottom Jensen, anemia, concussion, kidnapper Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_ambition/pseuds/darkest_ambition
Summary: Jensen gets hit over his head and kidnapped, but Jared and his friends aren't psycho kidnappers as he thought (oh, no, they're just thieves).He gets shipped to a cabin in the middle of nowhere and is forced to live with them for the upcoming months, with Jared pinning over him.How will this turn out? What will happen when his health turns worse? How will Jared and Jensen's relationship, that started with violence, turn out?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61





	Lost days

**Author's Note:**

> i still don't know what i'm doing

Jensen couldn’t believe his luck.

This was his first week as a temporary night guard at a store, full of expensive shiny little things - yeah, jewelry - and he got kidnapped.

_ Kidnapped _ . 

He didn’t even see it coming.

Alright, he might have been really tired and wasn’t paying attention, then out of nowhere someone grabbed him by the neck.

Instincts kicked in and he shot his elbow into someone’s solar plexus.

It didn’t do anything to that wall of muscle standing behind him.

“Relax, I’m not gonna hurt you.” a deep, velvet voice came from behind. “Don’t try anything stupid though.”

Just great. No one tried to rob this place before,  _ ever _ , but when  _ he  _ starts working here,  _ he  _ attracts freaks.

“Let me go, you fucker” Jensen tried to wiggle out of the thief’s grasp, and to his surprise, it worked.

He turned to look at the guy and was met with fierce eyes locked on him. 

The guy was huge, taller than him, which was a bit of a surprise, since he was pretty tall himself, and a huge disadvantage. 

He had no idea how long they were standing there and staring at each other, when he heard something behind him. The moment he turned to look Jensen felt a blow to his head; white, hot pain exploded behind his eyelids and everything went black.

  
  


“Jesus Christ, Chad, what the hell came over you?”

Jensen heard voices. Somewhere in the distance, conversation was taking place, but everything was hazy. He couldn’t understand half of it, felt like he kept losing time, skipping, but one thing was for sure - they were talking about him.

“Hey, i did us all a favor. You’re gonna thank me later.”

“We just kidnapped a person! That was  _ not  _ the plan!”

“Inconvenience, Jared. Shit happens.”

“Then why the hell did you had to blow him in the head? Jeez, I had it under control.”

“Did you, Jay? He could-”

“It doesn’t matter, Chad, there was no need to do this crap. Fuck, it’s been over a fucking hour and he’s still unconscious.”

Just then Jensen felt a feather light touch on his face and made himself lie completely still, despite blinding pain in his head and nausea.

“I’m gonna call Steve.”

“The hell you ar-”

“Shut it, Chad. Shut it and drive, for fucks sake.”

Then there was silence. Jensen dared to open his eyes, but it was dark. Or he went blind.

“...yes i know. Alright.” the voice was coming closer to him. “He’s not bleeding anymore, but he’s still out. Breathing? A sec.”

Jensen felt fingers under his nose.

Gross.

“He’s breathing.” a pause. “I don’t fucking know, Steve, normal! You can look at him when we get there, just tell me what should i do till then!”

Jensen felt himself drifting after that. And after what seemed like hours, days, he felt patting on his cheek and someone was calling his name.

He slightly parted his eyes to see, but an unfamiliar face was in front of him.

Jensen frowned.

“Who’re y’u?” he mumbled, his voice slurred.

“Thank fucking God” the guy breathed, relief flooding his voice. “You’ve been out for fucking hours, man.”

Jensen squinted his eyes at the man, but his view kept going sideways.

“Y’u’re hot” he thought, but when the other man laughed, he realized he must have said it out loud.

“You’re not so bad yourself” the guy smirked.

“You’re pr’bably not real, b’t i like this dream” Jensen smiled sheepishly, and made a mistake of turning his head.

Immediately, pain clutched at him, making him whimper.

“Jensen?!” the guy grabbed his shoulders. “Don’t move, jeez, it’s okay, shhh”

Seconds ticked by and the pain slowly subsided. 

“Hey, don’t move your head, alright? I’ve got some tylenol for you, can you take it? Please? Don’t nod.” Jensen felt something at his lips. “You don’t need to swallow it, let it melt in your mouth, okay?”

Jensen did as he was told, and he was glad he didn’t have to swallow it, because he was sure it would eventually end up on the carpet.

“How are you feeling?”

Jensen looked at the guy in front of him and smiled. “You’re hot” he muttered.

Laughter erupted from the tall man. “Thanks, Jen, you’re pretty hot yourself.”

“What’s so funny?” he asked. He had no idea why the other man was laughing. 

“Oh, nothing, how about you get some sleep, huh? You’ll feel tons better.”

“‘Kay”

And he allowed himself to drift off.

  
  


When Jensen woke up, he was in bed.

Not  _ his  _ bed.

The room was wooden, reminded him of a cabin. 

He had no memory of getting here. Or no idea where ‘here’ was.

Fuck, his head hurt too.

What the hell did he do?

Jensen looked around and saw pills with a water bottle sitting on the counter, he grabbed it without hesitation.

And then memories started coming back to him.

Well,  _ fuck _ .

He got kidnapped.

Just his luck.

But on the other hand, he wasn’t tied to a chair in a basement full of rats, so he's thankful for that.

After a moment of consideration, he decided to look around, find a way to escape, but the moment Jensen stood up, the room swam in front of him - it felt as if someone hit him again - and he ended up on all fours.

“Ugh”

Voices. 

Footsteps.

The door swung open.

“Oh my- fuck, are you alright?” 

Strong hands gripped him tightly - but gently - and helped him to sit down.

Jensen just kept his head down and breathed, otherwise he would hurl.

“ _ Fuck _ , alright, - Steve!” the guy hollered, making his ears ring. “Steve! Get the hell in here!”

More footsteps. More hands.

“What the hell is wrong with him?”

“He did receive a blow to the head, Jared, what do you expect? For him to walk away from it as if nothing happened? Let me-”

Jensen felt another hand on his back, then near his head. 

“Hey, can you hear me?” a guy who’s name was Steve asked. 

“Ye” Jensen muttered, because moving his head wasn’t an option right now. He just wanted for the room to stop spinning and the nausea to subside.

“Good, now, I’ll ask you some questions, just do a thumbs up or down for now, alright?”

Thumbs up.

“Sweet. Now, does your head hurt?”

Up.

“Is it making you nauseous?”

Up.

“Are you gonna hurl?”

He made 50/50 sign.

“Do you know your full name?”

Up.

“Do you know what day it is?”

Jensen hesitated. He didn’t. Down.

“Alright, are you dizzy right now?” 

He made a fifty-fifty sign.

“Were you dizzy before falling down?”

Up.

“Alright, so, we cleaned out your wound, it will be okay. I just need you to drink as much water as you can, cause you’re probably dehydrated. And I have to see your eyes.”

“His eyes? What the hell for?”

“I gotta check his pupils. From all of this, he most likely has a concussion. Obviously. I still gotta check.”

Jensen slowly lifted up his head and opened his eyes, squinting slightly.

“It’s alright.” the man in front of him smiled reassuringly. “His pupils are a little blown out, but almost back to normal. He’ll be fine.”

“Thank god” the tall guy - Jared - breathed, then smiled at Jensen. 

“No sudden moves tho, or leaning down or hell, sneezing. Just- be still.”

They both stood up and helped Jensen to get to bed, when Jensen was struck with a thought.

“You kidnapped me” he looked at them accusingly, surprised at himself how he managed to  _ forget  _ this little fact. 

Both men looked at each other.

“You’re just noticing it now?” Jared huffed out. “Well, for a man who’s kidnapped you seem awfully calm.”

“Well, you already gave me a concussion, how worse can it get?” Jensen muttered, closing his eyes for a second.

“Hey, that wasn’t me!” Jared stepped closer, crossing his arms.

“Well, then bring whoever did this here, so i can puke on their shoes.”

Both men started laughing at this, but Jared took a trashcan and put it next to the bed. 

“I’m gonna head downstairs” Steve announced and left the two of them alone.

“Or you can just kill me and put me out of my misery” Jensen kept talking, and he knew he should probably shut up, instead of giving them ideas.

“No” he was met with stern voice, and felt his bed dip. “Nobody’s killing you, alright?”

“Then why the hell did you kidnap me if not to put me in some torture basement for kicks?”

“Well, you did see my face, now, didn’t you? Couldn’t leave you there. We didn’t realize anyone was guarding that place.”

“Yeah, i only started four fucking days ago. Just my luck.” Jensen mumbled. Story of his life.

“Well, consider this a vacation. House arrest vacation.” Jared corrected himself. “And don’t think of running. There is nothing but woods for miles on end. Would suck if you’d get eaten by wolves or something. I mean, why waste such beauty?”

Jensen blinked and glanced at Jared. Was he flirting?

“What?”

“Oh, don’t act all innocent” Jared smirked. “You did call me hot twice already.”

“I- I didn’t” Jensen stuttered, feeling blush creeping into his cheeks.

Jared laughed, and Jensen noticed dimples.

What’s wrong with him?

“Yeah, you weren’t really coherent at that time, but you did say it, so…”

“Shut up!” Jensen hit the man lightly. “You can’t hold that against me! I’ve got a concussion and you’re at fault!”

“Yes i can, and once again, it was fucking Chad, not me. I wouldn’t- I wouldn't hurt you.” now the man looked sad. “Anyway, get some shut eye and we’ll talk then.” Jared stood up and went to the door. “Don’t try to escape” he said and closed the door.

Click.

  
  
  
  


The next morning (or was it not morning?) Jensen woke up feeling much better. 

His head still throbbed, but the nausea was gone and the room didn’t swim in front of his eyes when he sat up.

There was water and snacks on the counter, obviously left for him.

But what he really needed to do was take a leak.

He slowly stood up, testing his legs, but he had it under control - and went straight for the door. 

Unlocked.

Huh. 

Jensen looked around in the hallway, and there it was! Doors to the bathroom wide open.

He walked slowly towards the door, feeling a little bit lightheaded. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” a voice asked, once Jensen left the bathroom. He turned to see a man he’s never seen before in his life.

Oh, right, he was kidnapped.

How the hell did he forget  _ that _ ?

“I was uh- bathroom?” he motioned to the door, his mind unable to come with coherent responses.

“Right. How did you get out of the room?”

“Doors were unlocked” Jensen muttered, blinking, when everything swam in front of him.

“Hey- shit- you alright?” a hand steadied him and he just muttered a silent ‘yeah’.

“Let’s get you back. I’m Chris, by the way.”

“I would say nice to meet you, but you kinda kidnapped me.”

“Hey, it wasn’t me! I was as surprised as you were!”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Jensen muttered.

“Saying what?”

Jensen shook his head and realized his mistake a second too late.

“Oh shit, sit down, Jensen, sit down. I’ll get Jared.”

“No-” he didn’t have time to finish it, when Chris ran out of the room and came back a moment later with Jared, who, to his surprise, looked worried.

Why was he worried?

“Hey, you alright, Jen?” he kneeled down next to him, trying to catch his eyes. “What happened?” he turned to another man.

“He was walking out of the bathroom and didn’t look so good, but he kinda shook his head and just went down.”

“Fuck. Alright. I got this, Chris.”

Jensen heard the door being closed.

“Listen, I need you to drink some water and take the medicine. Cause you’re dehydrated and that’s also why you’re dizzy. Then we’re gonna get you to eat something, cause you haven’t eaten in days.”

“Can i shower first?”

“Shit, yeah, just… maybe a bath? Don’t want you falling down and cracking your head open again.”

This time Jensen actually looked at the man in front of him, with obvious confusion written all over his face.

“Aren’t you suppose to be the bad guy? You know, being the asshole who kidnapped me and all.”

“Do you want me to be?”

“No”

“So, that clears it. Listen, you got hurt and it was kinda my fault and i really didn’t want it to happen like this. So, yeah, i feel responsible. Besides, being an asshole might ruin my chances to win you over” Jared smirked and winked.

Jensen felt blush creeping on his cheeks.

“I- that can’t happen.”

“Why not?”

“Cause you fucking kidnapped me!”

“We’re back to this again? Come on, you already think I’m hot.” Jared laughed, winking again and Jensen blushed even more. Fuck.

“Fuck you, Jared.”

“Maybe later, big boy”

Jensen almost choked at that.

“Alright. How about you go shower, then I’m gonna show you everything around, then we’ll eat and then-”

“Slow down, will ya? Making my head spin”

“Yeah? I’ve got many more ideas of how to make your head spin, I mean, look at me” the guy smiled at him wickedly. 

Jensen was a bit taken aback by how good he and Jared went along. He expected to be on lockdown, treated like garbage, but instead Jared was treating him like a friend.

Which was fine by him.

As surprising as it was, he wasn’t scared. After all, his life was shitty. His family cut him out a long time ago, he didn’t really have any friends, no career, nothing. So maybe this was his way out of his miserable life.

It’s not like he was given any choice on that matter.

  
  


Showered and refreshed he was sitting in the kitchen, while Jared was cooking something for him to eat.

That wasn’t an option either, apparently.

“You need to get back on your feet, Jen, you need to eat” he was told.

One thing he knew for sure, Jared liked to talk. A lot. And he smiled a lot and he had dimples and gosh, he was built like Adonis. 

“You’re drooling, concussion boy” someone patted him on the shoulder. 

“That’s Chad, the one responsible for your head.” Jared informed him, not even looking at them. “It’s his shoes you’re suppose to puke on.”

“Hey! What the hell, man!”

“Well, Chad, you brought this on yourself, so don't get whiny” Jared teased.

Then Chad turned to look at him.

“Sorry, man, for your head. Didn’t mean to hit this hard, or at all, i guess i kinda panicked?”

Jensen glared at him.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that! I apologized!”

“Tell that to my head” Jensen muttered.

“Sorry, I didn't quite catch that” Chad smirked, trying to tease him.

“He said he’s gonna puke on your ugly ass face instead, Chad, jesus christ, leave the guy alone.” Jared shot at him, and Chad took an involuntary step back, making Jensen laugh a little.

“Alright, jeez, no need getting all teritorial on your boy.”

“Make me coffee and I might forgive you” Jensen said out loud, surprised how casual this all felt.

Hell, he was surprised at himself, he was talking to these guys as if they were his friends, not the psychos who kidnapped him!

“Alright, jeez, can’t have a quiet morning without you two attacking me.”

Jared put a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of Jensen and one plate for himself. “Eat.” 

He did, and it was delicious.

“Hey, where is my plate?” Chad whined, putting a cup of coffee in front of Jensen.

“What are you, four? Go and make something for yourself.”

“But you made for him!” he pointed at Jensen.

“Yeah, cause he’s got a head wound. And, oh yeah, we kidnapped him. And oh, yeah, he’s been unconscious for over two fucking days! Give guy a break and stop being a jealous bitch, Chad.”

Chad just huffed, and Jensen snorted.

Jared gave him an amused look.

“He’s a drama queen, pay him no mind.”

“What the hell is going on in here?”

Jensen turned to see two men walk in. They looked familiar.

“Jensen, this is Chris and Steve.”   
“How ya doing today?” Steve asked, sitting next to Jensen.

“He’s a doctor”

“One more goddamn time, I’m not a doctor!” Steve shouted at Jared. “I went to med school for almost four years and got kicked out.” he explained to Jensen.

“Close enough, he knows a worrying amount of creepy shit” Chris interfered. 

“Yeah, he’s our doctor anyway”

Steve just sighed, and turned back to look at Jensen.

“So, how are you?”

“At this point i’m almost one hundred percent sure I’m dreaming, so, you know, just waiting for giant spiders to start crawling from the ceiling so, the usual.”

“Why would you be dreaming?” Jared asked.

“Aren’t you suppose to be psychos, walking around with guns and threatening to kill me, not acting like my buddies?”

All of them laughed.

“Sorry, Jensen, wrong people. Although Chad does think of himself as some sort of badass, which is just pathetic at this point-”

“Hey!”

“- but we’re not psychos. We don’t kidnap people. We weren’t expecting you when we barged in. So, this is just as bizarre to us as it is to you.”

“Then why would you-”

“It’s all Chads fault! And after that, Jared kept ogling you - just ignore him - but you’re stuck with us. Whether you like it or not.”

Jensen didn’t say anything and took a sip of his coffee, frowning.

“This shit is not coffee” he looked at it in disgust. 

“Hey, I made it!” Chad barked at him.

“Yeah, and apparently it’s shit, Chad!” Jared called out, while Steve and Chris tried hard not to laugh.

“Why is everyone attacking me?” Chad pouted. “Besides, if he doesn’t like it, he can stand up and make his own fucking coffee.” he stared challengely at Jensen.

Challenge accepted.

Jensen stood up and then swayed on his feet, but held onto the chair.

“Jensen?” once again, Jared’s concerned voice reached him, and soon after, the man itself laid a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m fine. Where is the coffee?” he asked.

He asked Jared for a few more things and in a couple of minutes the coffee was ready. He pushed one cup to Jared.

He took a sip.

“Oh my god, this is the best fucking coffee i’ve ever had” Jared turned to stare at Jensen. “How the hell did you do it?”

Jensen just shrugged. He loved coffee, so, after hundreds of cups of disappointment he learned how to do a perfect cup of coffee himself.

“You’re shitting me, right?” Chad walked closer. “You’re just saying that to annoy me, seriously, this can’t be that good.”

“Jen, make him one, will ya?”

Jen? So, they’re on a nickname basis now?

But he turned around to make one more cup.

“Hey, make one for me too” Chris pitched in, then Steve.

“Do i look like barista to you?” Jensen turned to look at them.

“You’re too hot to be a barista” Jared winked at him, making him blush all over again.

He shook his head, making the kitchen spin, but it went away faster this time.

After everyone had tried his coffee, he couldn’t help but smile proudly.

Everyone loved it, even Chad, who hated to admit it.

“That’s it, guys, Jensen will be the one making coffee in this household from now on. None of you are allowed to touch it, because this? This is what gods in the olympus drink, alright? Hell, it’s even better.” Chris went on a rant, while everyone nodded in agreement.

“We should have kidnapped you earlier” Jared muttered under his nose.

“Jesus, Jared, you’ve been drooling about him non stop, would you shut up about it for a goddamn minute?”

“Shut the fuck up”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> Suggestions are welcome and comments are worshipped


End file.
